Ice Cream In Terror
'''Ice Cream In Terror '''is a TV Show released on Nickelodeon, created by Kevin J. Stephen, and Michael J. Stephen. The show ran from May 22nd, 2018 to December 8th, 2018. The show had 15 episodes, and 1 season. The show was canceled because, someone sued Kevin J. Stephen Enterprises, Inc, for making fun of Pearl Harbor veterans and they won the lawsuit, causing the show to be shut down the company paid them $50,000. The show is based off a true story. IMDB rated it 2/10, they said it was "Unbearable and did not make any sense". Plot Episode 1, I Scream For Ice Cream Davis J. Stephen after seeing an ice cream truck, handing kids ice cream, and making the kids happy, he opened his own ice cream shop called "Davis' Cream", he said "I simply want nothing more than to please children". Episode 2, Making Kids Happy with Cream Davis drives around in his ice cream truck, doing hard work, but he had an unexpected turn, and his mother, Mama Stephen, decided to join Davis. Episode 3, I Scream For Company Davis decides to build a shop, for ice cream, and trademark it. However, kids did not enjoy it as much as expected. Episode 4, Salty Cream in Paradise Davis' company wants build a shop in Hawaii and advertise, Davis & Mama Stephen is invited by the company to go to Hawaii with them. They serve ice cream in Pearl Harbor. and make fun of the history in Pearl Harbor, specifically the bombings, saying the Japanese are very nice and would never do that, to try to get sales from the Japanese. Episode 5, I Scream From Encounter Davis' continues his Pearl Harbor marketing tactic, however, an elder who saw Pearl Harbor happen, encounters him about this. Davis gets very angry, and throws ice cream at his face, and Davis says, the Japanese are better & cleaner than you will ever be. The elder gets angry, and punches Davis and severally injures him, Davis decides to close shop for the day to go to the hospital. Episode 6, Alcoholic Cream Davis moves back to New York City following the incident with the elder. Davis begins telling Mama Stephen how hard it is to work at an Ice Cream Shop, and how he wants to quit, he begins drinking hard alcohol, and he realizes he can appeal to an adult audience to bring attention, by making alcohol ice cream. Episode 7, I Scream At Customers A parent stops by to give their kids ice cream from Davis' store, there are 5 kids, and they only ordered 2 cream in a bowl, and the 3 kids decided they will share, this angers Davis' as he wanted all the kids to order, for maximum money, and Davis' starts yelling at the kids for sharing, then yells at the parent and says "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT IDIOTIC KIDS YOU ARE RAISING?", the parent starts yelling back, and they get into an argument, and the kids start crying. One kid drops the bowl of cream, and Davis wants the parent to buy more cream. She leaves and drives off. Episode 8, Screaming at Mama Davis gets angry at Mama Stephen after giving a disabled kid free ice cream, Davis yells at mama saying "I COULD EASILY BECOME DISABLED, ALL I HAVE TO DO, IS FALL OFF A ROOF AND BREAK MY LEGS, AND BOOM I'M IN A WHEELCHAIR". He grabs an ice cream cutter and points it at Mama Stephen, Davis screams at her saying "I CAN MAKE YOU DISABLED RIGHT NOW IF YOU WANT, AND YOU WILL BE DISABLED AND GET FREE ICE CREAM I WILL MAKE YOU DISABLED RIGHT NOW IF YOU DON'T LEAVE!" After minutes of arguing, Davis decides to fire Mama Stephen. Episode 9, I Scream For Sympathy Mama Stephen returns to Davis' Cream, to show off her new job to Davis, Mama says "I could easily bail Michael out of prison for his crimes right now if I wanted". Davis says "YOU MAY GET MORE MONEY THAN ME, BUT YOU WILL NEVER KNOW THE PAIN AND SUFFERING IT TAKES TO WORK AT AN ICE CREAM STORE, I HAVE TO DEAL CONSTANTLY ABOUT THE STRESS OF CUSTOMERS, AND ALL YOU DO ALL DAY, IS SIT AT A DESK DOING NOTHING, I HAVE TO SPEND SO MUCH TIME HERE BECAUSE ALL MY WORKERS LEFT ME, BECAUSE OF ME YELLING AT THEM, AND NOW THAT I HAVE NO WORKERS, I HAVE TO DO THE WORK MYSELF, AND SIT HERE ALL ALONE, YELLING AT CUSTOMERS AND THEIR STUPID CHILDREN, YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND THE PAIN, AND CRYING I HAVE GONE THROUGH BECAUSE OF THIS JOB. I'M CONSTANTLY THINKING OF NEW FLAVORS FOR ICE CREAM, AND I HAVE TO TIME NO DO ANYTHING WITH MY FAMILY, BECAUSE I'M CONSTANTLY AT WORK, BECAUSE ALL MY WORKERS LEFT ME, YOU WILL NEVER UNDERSTAND IN YOUR ENTIRE LIFE" . Episode 10, The Cream Machine? People become suspicious of his ice cream tasting salty. Worrisome parents on Facebook want to figure out what he makes his ice cream with, they plan on going to his ice cream shop tomorrow. Davis gets worried, but he has a plan. So he runs to Walmart, to buy an ice cream machine, to not seem suspicious. Later, the suspicious parents from Facebook, come over to his shop, and finds his ice cream machine, that he supposedly had since the start of his ice cream career. Parents believe him, but they are a little suspicious because, the ice cream machine, still has a price tag on it. Episode 11, I Scream For Reunion Davis is finding it very hard to work by himself, and he heard that Mama Stephen had lost her job. So he decides to give her a call, and asks her to visit the Ice Cream Shop. When she arrives, he gives her free ice cream, and asks her if she wants a job at the shop again. She accepts his offer, and takes the job. But only if he stops doing that "weird thing". Episode 12, Quitting After the Creaming Mama Stephen quits after "The creaming".